


Forceful

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Groping, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They freeze for a moment, wait for any signs of children murmuring or tiny feet pattering. Ford clears his throat, pulls his hands back and seems ready to forget that ever happened.</p>
<p>Stan’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forceful

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick request/drabble for a meme   
> "Stancest, 19: forceful kiss"

Stan’s head smacks against the wall with a loud _thud!_ and he grunts against the lips smashed against his own, feverishly trying to work them into a position where their noses aren’t smashed together at least. Six fingers wrap around his wrists and push them against the wall by his head, making it all the harder to move, all the harder to adjust to the frantic, fast pace his brother had set. Makes a lot of other things harder too and the thigh that soon starts rubbing at his crotch is not helping the embarrassingly rapid rate at which he’s getting aroused.

Teeth bite down on his lower lip when they barely part for air. A groan resonates through the room. They freeze for a moment, wait for any signs of children murmuring or tiny feet pattering. Ford clears his throat, pulls his hands back and seems ready to forget that ever happened.

Stan’s not.

His hands fly into Ford’s hair and this time, he’s the one smashing their mouths together, teeth clacking and noses uncomfortably pressed together, the frantic pace revitalized. Their hips grind as Ford pushes his twin back against the wall, hands groping and tugging, tongues sliding against each other’s, pulling back and coming together with renewed vigor.

This time, Ford groans, an unadulterated, unrestrained noise, as Stan’s hand dips under the waistband of his pants, grabbing a handful of ass and _squeezing_. They freeze again, panting and full of adrenaline and they immediately panic when they hear shuffling somewhere above Stan’s bedroom. They pull away from each other, Ford pulling his sweater down to cover his crotch, Stan hurriedly changing into sweatpants in the hopes of hiding the bulge of his iwn arousal. Their disguises work, barely.  
Stan pulls Ford into another open mouthed, rushed kiss as he’s getting ready to open the door, pressing him up against the wood. His arm is bent awkwardly behind him, hand still on the knob.

“This isn’t over,” Stan growls out, breathing still heavy. “Kids are spendin’ the night at Wendy’s. This is one thing you ain’t gettin’ out of. I will drag you from that basement myself if I need to.”

Ford swallows another moan, nodding frantically. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Stanley. But I hope you know what you’re getting into.” He flashes a sinful grin that his twin mirrors. Another quick kiss, a brief pat of the older brother’s rear end and Ford leaves finally, unaware of the two pairs of eyes that saw him or the exchange of words they heard from behind the closed door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request something I have anon open on my blog~  
> sinful-shipping.tumblr.com


End file.
